Max's Extremely Goofy College Life
Max's Extremely Goofy College Life is an upcoming American-Japanese animated comedy television series produced by Disney Television Animation. Serving as a sequel to Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie, the series focuses on Goofy's son Max's life in college. Synopsis The series takes place after the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Following Max and his team's victory at the College X-Games, things had changed in college, like the Gammas being reformed after Tank became the leader. Max, alongside his friends, PJ and Bobby, alongside Goofy and Sylvia, do a lot of things altogether, while encountering a variety of situations and unexpected things that can happen, like Max's high school girlfriend named Roxanne coming to college and as well as doing something different, like joining the culinary and cuisine bandwagon, as well as meeting newer people in their college lives. Cast and Characters Main *Max Goof (Kappei Yamaguchi/Jason Marsden) - Goofy's young adult son who studies in college. He is the main protagonist of the series. He makes up the coolest and best plans to make his life better. He also serves as a brotherly figure to Pumpkins, one of his childhood friends. *Goofy Goof (Yu Shimaka/Bill Farmer) - Max's father who graduated in college. He is also the husband of his stepwife named Sylvia Marpole-Goof, a librarian that he met in his fourth year of college as seen in the sequel. *Bobby Zermuski￼ (Yoku Shioya/Pauly Shore) - One of Max's friends who is the comic relief of the trio, and like Max and PJ, studies in college. He likes to make cheese-based jokes and makes cheese-related recipes. *Peter "PJ" Pete Jr. (Sukekiyo Kageyama/Rob Paulsen) - Peg and Pete's son and one of Max's friends. He studies in college alongside Max and Bobby. He also has a girlfriend named Miss Mochachino the beret girl from the cafe. *Sylvia Marpole-Goof (Mari Adachi/Kara Edwards) - The librarian who became Goofy's love interest and second wife as well as Max's stepmother. She's also a motherly mentor figure to Max and his friends. Secondary/Supporting *Pumpkins Pistol Pete (Aya Suzaki/Christine Marie Cabanos as her speaking voice, Inori Minase/Lea Salonga as her singing voice) - Peg and Pete's daughter, PJ's younger sister and Max's friend from his childhood who later grew up to become a preteen guitarist and singer, while she is still studying. She also does some gardening and likes nature and stuff from Asia, ranging from their cuisine, clothing, and history, to video gaming. She also likes to play classic video games and listen to music from the classical era to the modern day. *￼Roxanne (Kaori Aso/Grey DeLisle) - Max's high school girlfriend who comes to college in Max's second year. *Lennar Bendaveth (Akio Otsuka/Richard Epcar) - A well-known comic book artist, writer, cartoonist, medic, businessman and chef who serves as one of Max's friends, as well as a comic book creator of his very own multimedia company. He is inspired by Marvel Comics' Stan Lee, the creator of many superheroes such as the Avengers, X-Men, Iron Man, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Jean Grey/Marvel Girl, and his favorite creation, Spider-Man. *Peter Pete Sr. (Toru Ohira/Jim Cummings) -￼ PJ's father who wants to make profits of anything in the past and is a friendly rival to Goofy. *Police Officers (Various) - Several police officers in Spoonerville who protect the city from criminals and dangerous events, like traffic problems and other problems like robberies and carnapping. **Jaden Pumatinem (Tomokazu Sugita/Doug Walker) - A Californian spangled cat who is a police officer in Spoonerville and a detective who also specializes with detective and secret agent-style missions, while he disguises as everyone else when there are missions that are targeted by his hardest criminals, especially by those who are stronger than the police officers, even other police departments from different cities. He is inspired by Sonny Crockett from the 80s television crime drama, Miami Vice. **Callihan Kakarot (Takaya Kuroda/Kaiji Tang) - A Japanese-American police officer and sidekick to Jaden. He is based off Bruce Lee, in a similar fashion to Tang as Kenshiro in Toei's Fist of the North Star, albeit in the first one, as well as Kato from The Green Hornet (one of Lee's notable roles as an actor) and Ricardo Tubbs from Miami Vice, as the latter two are sidekicks of their respective television series. *Janitors (Various) - They clean up the mess the people made when they are in different locations. *Firemen (Various) - Several firefighters in Spoonerville who get rid of the fire. *Mrs. Goof (Hikaru Akao/Tara Strong) - Max's mother and Goofy's first wife. She appears in the flashbacks in addition to her appearing via off-screen voice form in an episode where she calls to Max. *Arizona Goof (Toshiaki Karasawa/Troy Baker) - Goofy's cousin who is an archeologist and comes back home so he can bring historical treasures that he saw in his adventures to Spoonerville. He is also Max's uncle and he likes discovering histories, as well as other things that would be important for future generations, like old books and pieces of art that are rare and hard to be found on the other parts of the world, like exotic islands such as Hawaii. Additional voices for the English release of the series include Will Friedle, Karen Strassman, Hynden Walch, Sandy Fox, Cherlami Leigh, and Michelle Ruff voicing high school and college students, Troy Baker, Sam Riegel, and Tara Pratt voicing men and women who are at work, and Andrew Kishino, Stephanie Sheh, and Cristina Vee with Lex Lang voicing Asian people, while Dee Bradley Baker provides the animal vocal effects. Development Following a series of brainstorming ideas for Emman's own open-world action-adventure sports platformer RPG life simulation video game, Max and Roxanne: A Goofy Romantic Video Game, which he confirmed as Goof Troop's reunion series finale in a similar fashion to Mortal Kombat Armageddon as it is not only the last game of the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series of science fantasy supernatural martial arts fighting games but the game also had everyone in the entire franchise appearing altogether on screen being playable too, he came up an idea of a television series that will show more of Max's goofy shenanigans in his college years. When the creator watched a video about an idea for a hypothetical A Goofy Movie III on YouTube, he confirmed that some aspects from that video would be used, like Roxanne coming to Max's second year of his college life as seen in the aforementioned sequel and there will be some flashbacks that reveal what happened to Roxanne during the events of An Extremely Goofy Movie. One of the confirmed theories by him, which is Max and Roxanne are still together, but they are in different colleges during the first year would be used. The video that the creator watched on YouTube is HandeToon's "My Idea for A Goofy Movie 3", as he envisioned it as a romantic comedy where he would reunite the casts of Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie altogether alongside a fanmade idea similar to that as A Big Fat Goofy Wedding on a Facebook post regarding films, with the story where the wedding between Max and Roxanne would happen, which would be later used for his game, alongside his idea of a revamped, yet improved version of the Goof Troop theme song with some of the lyrics changed to fit well with the college setting while still being faithful to the original one used as the opening of the show back then. It is also confirmed that it would take inspiration from some fanon ideas that the creator find useful for his Goof Troop-based ideas so he can write the story for his ideas, while he is taking inspiration from his research, such as 80s-based content like incorporating inspiration from Miami Vice, with more of them planned like the Indiana Jones and Knight Rider franchises, as well as the Showa era of Kamen Rider shows where there are motorbikes modeled after the ones that are ridden by the Kamen Riders themselves. He also wants the television series to appeal to anime and manga fans, so he would include many elements from typical Shonen and Shojo-based anime and manga stories, albeit with innovations, as well as other anime and manga genres, although there would be some references to these things in the series. Marketing He already confirmed that the game would be marketed towards teenaged Disney fans in the United States, with commercials featuring tributes to Stan Lee and Michael Jackson, both of them who are deceased legends that had passed in 2018 and 2009 respectively in addition to other people that he had influenced, ranging from rock musicians such as Queen (particularly for Freddie Mercury), Beetle, Prince, and Bon Jovi, to other real-life people such as William Shakespeare and Jose Rizal. In addition, he also wanted the game to appeal to female fans, although he would market the game for all ages. As the series is set in college, he had lots of plans to make commercials, trailers and advertisements for the series, which will also be aimed for both male and female teenaged and young adult Disney fans, although other commercials will be aimed at younger audiences, such as some safety-based advertisements like what to do when you had an extortion and materials necessary for everyday living. He also wants the show and the game to appeal to female fans, as he did confirm that there would be product endorsement commercials with tributes to Michael Jackson featuring beautification products as well as other commercials featuring Max in other products used by women worldwide. Aside from these, other product endorsement commercials are planned, with some for specific demographics like some restaurants he went in real life such as McDonald's, in which would be 80s-themed and as well as a tribute to the Pepsi Generation commercial back in 1984, which would be aimed at not only younger fans, but to teenaged Disney fans as well. However, he also wanted to make the commercial stand out from previous McDonald's advertisements featuring franchises aimed at younger fans, as he felt that many of them had Happy Meal toys to promote them. As the creator wanted the show and the marketing to have a college student living vibe alongside combining the nostalgic feels of the 60s, 70s, 80s, and 90s, he would like to use both original (plus Disney songs to fit well with the urban and college settings) and licensed music too for some of the trailers and commercials. He is also planning to make commercials made for his home continent, Asia, where there would be a variety of licensed Asian songs that would be used, as well as Disney dongs covered by Asians too. Episodes #Max's Summer of Goofiness - After the first college year, Max and his friends are trying to give a good impression for summer, while having to do a lot of things to win over the heat, like selling drinks such as juice and lemonade to be drank or cold desserts to be eaten later on by their customers. Meanwhile, Roxanne comes to college in the summer so she can help Max and his friends as well as his parents. #Maximum Music - When Pumpkins tells Max that she is a musician and a singer after she left Spoonerville with her mother for the vacation, she helps Max's friends to learn how to play different kinds of instruments. #Max's Extremely Awesomely Goofy Comics - After Max and his friends read some comic books, he came up with an idea of a comic book which he watched a comic book creation contest commercial on TV, with the winner having a comic be published by Lennar's own comic book company, as well as a cash prize and working together to win these prizes, which he would plan to use it for good. Goofy decides to help his son come up with a story for his comics, but he couldn't find a way to make one that is innovative. #Max Goof: Project Xtreme Skater - When Max reads a newspaper advertisement where there is a skateboarding video event that would be shown on television, he and his friends, PJ, Pumpkins, Bobby, and Roxanne, work together to make one of the videos that are really good and would be later shown and be viewed by everyone on TV, while Max gets help from Sylvia and his father. #Goofy and Max: The Return and History of Arizona Goof - As Max, Goofy, Sylvia, and their friends read a newspaper report where Goofy's cousin named Arizona Goof is coming back home after his adventures, Arizona shares his history of his life to everyone, as well as showing historical artifacts and rare objects from the past as well as other rare items from exotic places and islands he found from across the world for his friends and family. #Maximooth Pizzaminal - The Pizza Planet is getting a very busy pizza business to handle today. Meanwhile, Max, with his parents and friends, read a newspaper ad that he, Sylvia, and his father would get hired, so the three went to a nearby branch and they will have to work in a variety of jobs in here, such as being chefs and cashiers as well as Sylvia being the waitress and Max doing the deliveries, even to the unexpected customers as well. (Note: The Pizza Planet truck will have an expanded role on this episode). #Goofy and Max: The Father's Keeper - Max and his friends, alongside his dad, are hired by Jaden and the Spoonerville Police to uncover a crime scene. (Note: This episode is a homage and tribute to Miami Vice). #Max and Pumpkins: Asian Histories of Culture and Music - Max and Pumpkins work together to learn the histories of Asian music and culture, while coming up of content inspired by these said things, like books, songs or videos to be made. #Max in How to Dance and Stand Out - Max, his parents, and his friends make a video about disco dancing and turning a celebration in a very cool and unique style. #Max, Sylvia, and Bobby: Cheese to the Extreme - Bobby reads a cookbook so he can prepare anything edible made out of cheese, but he needs some help to know how to cook and bake, except it goes up to the impossible levels. #When there's a Maximum Problem, it comes with a Very Goofy Responsibility - TBD. #Untitled Episode - TBD. #Untitled Episode - TBD. #Untitled Series Finale that will lead into the events of the Game - TBD. Gallery Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Gallery Credits Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Credits Music and Soundtrack Main Articles: Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Soundtracks and Goof Troop Theme Song (Updated Version) The creator has confirmed that he is considering using licensed songs for the series, as well as including original songs for the show and even, hiring some composers and as well as him doing the score as well as instrumental music fittings for the scenes of the story such as the pizza delivery and preparation sequences in addition to other things like the sports-based ones like the skateboarding, soccer and basketball scenes in addition to odd job/at work-based scenes like the janitor, police officer, gardener and pizza delivery-based ones. He also confirmed that both of Powerline's songs from A Goofy Movie would be used for certain scenes, such as "Stand Out" being used for the montages like the training scenes where Max and his friends are practicing in a variety of sports events in addition to other activities. One of the influences for the creator when he is composing his music is listening to Chiptunes that he found interesting (particularly those made by people on YouTube, as well as Yuzoboy's Michael Jackson Sonic Remixes and Yuzoboy's Chiptune cover of Billie Jean using the sounds of Sonic the Hedgehog 3), as well as other songs and orchestral music, while listening to songs from singers and bands such as Tom Petty, Queen, Counting Crows, Angeline Quinto, Kathryn Bernardo, Daniel Padilla, Harlem Yu, Prince Rogers, and Michael Jackson. The creator confirmed that Pumpkins would appear, as he would like to bring other types of music from Asia, ranging from J-rock to Hispanic-influenced music. Easter Eggs Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Easter Eggs and Cameo Appearances In a similar fashion to every Pixar production, as well as the DreamWorks Animation/Universal fantasy comedy series Shrek and even the infamous Disney sci-fi comedy Chicken Little, there are easter eggs to various media, albeit down played for most of them as well as cameo appearances, ranging from Disney's original properties (for example, on the fanfiction and Disney remake discussion via Messenger, he confirmed that all of the official Disney princesses (including Sofia and Elena from both Sofia the First and Elena of Avalor) would appear as animal caricatures of themselves or other ones that fit well in a modern urban setting, like Oliver and Company's music and New York City (the setting, which would be also mentioned in the show) as well as easter eggs to Disney's lesser known works such as Gargoyles, W.I.T.C.H. and The Rescuers, to properties they own, namely the works of Marvel Comics and Lucasfilm such as incorporating Spider-Man influences, homages and references, as well as using quotes from the former's superheroes other than Spider-Man such as Captain America, Carol Danvers as both Captain Marvel as well as Ms. Marvel, Thor Odinson and Iron Man, all of them hailing from the Avengers. He also confirmed that there would be easter eggs to other media like anime and manga as well as video games and even other famous works would be included as well. For his game and the series, he already confirmed that Mortal Kombat and DC Comics are the first two Warner Bros.-based references, so he would include a few more easter eggs aside from the Liu Kang one being confirmed, like one of the employees being named after Scorpion's real name. He even confirmed that references to WB's animated franchises (the works of Hanna-Barbera such as Scooby-Doo, The Jetsons, Yogi Bear, and others as well as Cartoon Network's franchises like Steven Universe as the series had some cast members work for Disney) would be included as well. Also, the creator is planning to include more references from franchises owned by different companies aside from the fact some Pixar films referenced Steven Spielberg and Universal's hit dinosaur blockbuster, Jurassic Park. In addition, one of the Disney-based easter eggs would involve the Pizza Planet truck appearing, with an episode that would involve the pizza business where the truck appears where it plays a larger role compared to its previous appearances as seen in almost every Pixar production (minus The Incredibles, although it did show up in the sequel and the video game adaptation of the first film). Vehicles Max's Extremely Goofy College Life/Vehicles Changes in the Japanese Version When the series airs in Japan, there are some changes to make it more accessible to Japanese audiences. *The opening and ending themes are changed, to make it feel like a typical shonen or shojo anime in the sports, slice of life or romantic comedy genres. **For the episode Goofy and Max: The Father's Keeper, like the original English-language release, the intro is a homage to police procedurals (particularly the aforementioned Miami Vice), but this is changed to have a shonen-based action-adventure setting, but with exotic colors in a similar vein to Hirohiko Araki's JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, a supernatural mystery thriller manga series in which had references to music and singers, as well as rock bands and had Italy as the setting. *Some of the scenes are revamped or extended to make the story more sense for Japanese viewers, such as shortening some flashbacks that already happened before. *There are eye-catch cards that are seen before and after the commercial break in each episode. *Some of the music that did make sense but wouldn't work were revamped. *There are caricatures to other anime and manga franchises in some crowd-based scenes, such as the Sailor Scouts and Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon and Sakura Kinomoto from Cardcaptor Sakura, both of them are franchises in the magical girl genre in addition to everyone else from other genres, such as mecha. *The action scenes are slightly changed to have a feel of a shonen-based action-adventure story, with a dose of comedic elements. *There are more scenes that are important to the episodes' story. Notes/Trivia *While the series follows the events of the sequel to A Goofy Movie, it also includes some elements that would be more fitting in a college setting, ranging from rock bands (given the fact rock music is listened to by college students) to other things such as family planning and retro gaming in addition to electronic music alongside magazines and car cultures, as they are more common in the 21st century. **It also introduces other things from the Goof Troop Universe, ranging from fashion from the 60s-90s, magazines, newspapers and old-fashioned technologies, to comic books as well as comic book superheroes, and even a caricature of Marvel Comics' Stan Lee (in this case, Lennar Bendaveth), who created numerous superheroes such as Iron Man, Thor, Doctor Strange, Hulk, Black Panther, Daredevil, and even Spider-Man, and had made some appearances in Disney media such as Fred's father and the Three Stooges' wedding guest from Big Hero 6 and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, with some nods and references to his cameo appearances, such as him appearing as a hot dog vendor in the first X-Men adaptation in live-action and Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel, a security guard in Ang Lee's Hulk, a librarian in The Amazing Spider-Man, a World War II general in Captain America: The First Avenger and several others. ***Also, as a nod to both Mickey Mouse and Spider-Man are both mascots of their respective companies, there are references and homages to the Spider-Man franchise, ranging from the ones we see in the comics, to the adaptations as well as quotes like the "With great power comes great responsibility." would be used too, although there would be some easter eggs to Mickey as well, like a car resembling the Toon Car from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, as Goofy appeared in that series. *The show will also explain furthermore of Goofy, Max, and Sylvia's relationship, as well as the latter two's mother and son relationship while it will slowly focus on Pete and PJ's father and son relationship. *Although the series is set in Max's college years, there are flashbacks to Goof Troop, both film adaptations, and the Goofy and Max segment from Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas in addition to newly created ones so they can explain what happened before, during, and after the events of them. **In fact, one of the flashbacks will involve what happened to Max's mother and Goofy's wife. When Goofy said the quote to Max regarding about his mother, some people thought she had passed, but the creator confirmed that she will be alive, given the fact he felt that typical Batman and Spider-Man backstories had already got their parents deceased, so he made Mrs. Goof alive and left Goofy and Max instead, although she would appear in an episode where she appears via voiceover with a phone call. Category:Moon Silvight's ideas Category:Comedy Category:Coming of Age Category:Sports Category:Romance Category:TV-Y7 Category:Goof Troop Category:Goofy Category:YouTube Category:Disney Channel Category:TV Series Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Dynasti the Radicles Fangirl's Ideas Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Sequels Category:American animated television series Category:2019 Category:Japanese-American Category:Anime Category:Anime-influenced animation